


Rise of the Snake King's Court

by Rikaeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if something happened when Harry got bit by the Basilisk? What if it activated a latent creature gene in his genetics that granted him his creature inheritance. In this story follow a Dark Golden Trio as they take the wizarding world by storm by establishing the Court of the Snake King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of the Snake King's Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salllzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/gifts).



> I do oh so apologize people who do follow Harry Cora Mills, Hari No Jinchuriki, Death's Chosen Childe, and/or Dawn of the Wizard Inquisitor. I have yet again been set upon by a plot bunny. I hope to update my other stories in the this week as it's my Spring Break. This story will not be a crossover, thus making it my first non-crossover Harry Potter Story. I can't exactly remember the fanfic that gave me the idea for this but some things in this story will be the same, only because it's very hard to change the basis of the story. Anyways uh, onward to the first chapter! ALSO SALLLZY THIS STORY IS FOR YOU. You're the one who bleeding pushed the idea into my head with our insanely long message chain.

To be truly honest this wasn't how Harry thought he would die. That is, lying on the cold, wet, and insanely uncomfortable stone floor of the Chamber of Secrets with a ruined diary in one hand basilisk fang in another, a dead fifty foot basilisk to his left that had the Sword of Gryffindor jutting out of its skull, the unconscious body of his best friend's little sister, and a hole in his arm made by the dead basilisk itself. Of course he had thought that he would have died at the hands of the memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who stylized himself as Lord Voldemort. That sadly was apparently way too much to ask for. Instead he was dying because of the potent basilisk venom that was coursing quite painfully in his veins.

'Hermione did say that it would be my Hero Complex that would kill me in the end.' Harry thought with a raspy laugh.

Honestly though Harry figured that it couldn't be the worst possible way to die, he could have been tortured to death. Hah, what a morbid thought that was for a twelve year old boy. Harry always knew that his maturity, cynicism, and view on the world was a direct result of his relatives' treatment of him. He learned at a young age that the world wasn't as white and black as people wanted you to believe. No, the world was a million different shades of gray that while neared the true black and white that people spoke of it never truly touched it. Sure the Wizarding World wanted you to think that Light Magic was good and Dark Magic was bad but that was far from the truth. Harry had found out, after sneaking into Diagon Alley during the summer to buy some books, that Dark Magic was labelled only as such because they were the spells that deemed 'dangerous' by the Ministry. In fact apparently Britain was the only country that labeled magic as Light and Dark.

Anyways, lying there on the floor left Harry to think about his life. Harry as a child growing up was very curious and loved learning. However, being with the Dursleys he quickly learned to form a mask to hide his true self. He tried his hardest to do just a little worse than Dudley while learning as much as he could behind the scenes. It also wouldn't do well for the Dursleys to know how rebellious he truly was, rather he acted as small as he could to avoid their wraith. When Harry had first gotten his letter to Hogwarts he was excited because he would be able to finally rid himself of his mask. Sadly however, that turned out to be completely untrue as he was suddenly faced with expectations to be just like his parents and that how he truly wanted to act would be frowned upon and saw as him becoming 'Dark'. So he once more hid himself behind his mask. However it wasn't actually until that fateful day that Quirrel brought the troll into Hogwarts. It was there that his friends, his wonderful best friends, learned of the mask that he hid behind. At first Harry was worried that they would reveal his secret but it was soon shown that his worries were for naught. It was that day that a blood pact was made between the three of them. Ron Weasley who was the child of seven who was never really noticed in light of his sibling's achievements along with the fact that Ginny was the 'baby' of the family. Hermione Granger who was a girl who was bullied mercilessly for her eidetic memory that allowed her to remember word for word everything she read and who was looked down upon for simply being born to two muggles. Lastly, Harry James Potter, the boy who lost everything when he was one, the boy who grew up with abusive relatives, the boy who hid his intelligence behind a mask, and the boy who could speak to snakes. The three of them made a blood pact to always remind close to one another and to change the world into one that accepted the outcasts that they were. It was there that they began meeting in secret, learning all the things that they could. Ron was the one who made the plans for everything with his tactile genius, Hermione was the one who set up the schedules and ideas for what they should learn, and lastly Harry who, with his enormous magic potential, acted as their leader and sounding board for anything the other two thought of. Of course there was always the front that they had to put up in public; Ron, the gluttonous friend who was sometimes jealous of Harry, Hermione, the bossy know-it-all who tried to answer every question in class, and Harry, the brave, courageous, and 'arrogant' Gryffindor. Harry swore on his magic that if he survived this they all would drop their masks.

It was then that everything began happening at once as a flash of light seemed to snap around his body as if binding him to his word. All of a sudden instead of just his arm being in pain, other parts of his body started to feel as if they were in excruciating pain. First it was his eyes that began to burn, as if something was growing there. Then it was certain parts of his skin that began to burn as well, having the exact same feeling as his eyes. The last thing that happened didn't burn but rather it sung. His magic began singing, as if the change was being embraced by his magic. Soon enough the pain faded and he felt as if he was no longer dying. Slowly he pushed himself up and began to stand. He needed something that would allow him to look at his appearance. Suddenly an idea popped into his head: the Sword of Gryffindor. It had enough of a reflective sheen that he could at most look at his eyes, as he wasn't about to strip in the middle of this godforsaken place. With that being said he walked up to the dead basilisk and yanked the sword out of the roof of its mouth and turned the blade's reflecting steel towards his eyes. What stared back at him shocked him speechless.

His eyes. They were yellow. The exact same yellow that Myrtle had described to him and Ron that belonged to the basilisk itself. Did they have the exact same effect as the basilisk's eyes? Luckily for Harry, a test subject had arrived in the form of a rat that had probably came in through the pipes. Harry quickly got his wand and levitated the rat in front of his eyes. As soon as the rat took so much as a glance into Harry's eyes it stopped struggling.

"Ugh, this isn't going to be good. How am I going to look at people now?" Harry said, his voice slowly recovering from its raspy state.

It was with those words that he felt something, rather two somethings, cover his eyes. He took a look in the reflection and saw that his eyes were back to the vivid Avada Kedavra green that they had been. It made Harry wonder if he had two additional eyelids. One that sets his eyes to petrify and another that blocks out the death stare completely. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts however by a soft female grown in the direction of one Ginevra Weasley.

"Agh, did someone catch the owner of that hippogriff that ran me over?" she said as she sat up, that is until seconds later when her eyes widened.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry!" She shouted as she rushed over to him.

"He was so charming and nice! I shouldn't have written in the diary, father always did say never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain." She said with a huff.

"It's okay Ginny, you couldn't have known what would happen. Now let's get out of here." Harry said as he began to back track his steps.

Soon enough they reached the cave-in where Lockhart had stupidly tried to Obliviate them with Ron's broken wand. Of course it wasn't Ron's main wand but appearances had to be kept so Ron had been stuck with it for the year. Ron's main wand was Blackthorn and Dragon Heartstring, 13 and a half inches which is known to be a warrior's wand which Harry and Hermione thought fit Ron perfectly.

"Ron! You still there?" Harry shouted.

"Yeah mate! I'm still here with a drooling Lockhart!" Ron shouted back from behind the rocks.

"Hold the ceiling in place while I clear the path!" Harry shouted.

"Alright!" was Ron's reply, never really having a reason to doubt Harry.

Harry stood back and began gathering his magic to enhance the spell he was going to use.

"W-what are you doing Harry?" Ginny asked in a nervous voice.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Harry shouted.

The spell instantaneously took effect as the rocks exploded outward, conveniently avoiding the path of Harry or Ginny. As soon as the smoke cleared it revealed an unconscious Gilderoy Lockhart and Ron who was using his Blackthorn wand to hold the ceiling up with Wingardium Leviosa. Harry quickly pulled Ginny over to the other side before joining Ron.

"Ready Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but what about…" Ron said, whispering the last part.

"We're dropping our masks Ron." Harry said, making Ron's eyes widen.

"Alright then." Ron said.

On the count of three they yelled Retineo, a spell that Hermione had found that had fallen out of use about a hundred fifty years ago because there were items that could do its job. What the spell did is that it held objects in place and prevented them from falling so long as the spell wasn't removed. So with that being said the ceiling stuck in place now unable to collapse on them until one of them removes the spell. It was then, after casting the Locomotion charm on Lockhart that they began to head back to the pipe in order to get out of the Chamber. Ginny was curious as to how they were going to get out of there as the only entrance was a pipe. When they made it to the pipe entrance Harry began to let out a hiss.

"Stairs." Harry hissed, the result instant as the pipe began to change into stairs.

They then began their journey up the staircase, careful to not fall off of them. Soon enough they made it out of the pipe and into the abandoned girl's bathroom. Sure enough as Harry expected Myrtle was waiting for them, floating in the air in a legs-crossed position.

"Anything to report Myrtle?" Harry said, his voice a level calm.

"Ah, Dumbledore is waiting in the Hospital Wing, more than likely waiting for you. Does this mean that you guys are dropping the act?" Myrtle asked, her usual mask of a wailing ghost now gone, replaced by that of what Harry would compare to a slithering snake waiting to strike.

"As I expected, old Dumbles probably wants to 'congratulate' me for saving Ginny, and yes Myrtle, it does mean that." Harry said with a snort.

"Harry! That's the Headmaster you're talking about." Ginny scolded.

"Hah! Ginny if you knew half the things we did about the old codger then you wouldn't be singing that tune. For example, did you know Dumbledore knew exactly where the Chamber of Secrets was and who exactly opened it because it opened while he was a teacher here? Also did you know that Hogwarts has a ward that detects possession such as the diary you had?" Ron said to Ginny, making her eyes widen.

"Wait, doesn't that mean he could have prevented all of this?" Ginny said, shocked to her core.

"Yes, that old coot likes to play God with the students here. More specifically he likes to play God with my life. He planned how the entire year would go when he found out you had the Diary. He planned it so I would play the Hero and he would play the loving grandfather figure that cared for everyone." Harry said, verbal venom present in his words.

"But that can't be! He wouldn't do that!" Ginny shouted as they were walking through the hallways, subconsciously wondering why the portraits didn't hear them.

Lo and behold it was a muffling spell that was cast by Ron that prevented the portraits from hearing them.

"Ginny did you notice how he treats the Slytherins compared to the Gryffindors? Heck how he treats any other house compared to the Gryffindors? He treats Gryffindors as if they can do no wrong and treats Slytherins as if they are dark the moment they are sorted into the house. He doesn't even pay attention to the Hufflepuffs!" Ron ranted.

Ginny had realized Dumbledore's attitudes toward the other houses. She just hadn't wanted to believe it but with proof staring her in the face she couldn't ignore it anymore. Resigned to what she was told she only had one more question left.

"Why are you two acting different?" She asked, causing both Harry and Ron to laugh.

"Because Ginny, the Ron, Harry, and Hermione that all of Hogwarts has seen has been a lie since the Troll incident of last year. The three of us vowed to hide our true selves from the public until the time was right. Though that begs the question Harry? Why is now the right time? We've only had a year of training." Ron said.

"Because Ron, despite the fact that it was a year, it was five years for us. Don't forget that we've been using the Room of Requirement's ability to slow down time by an enormous rate. Also, the reason I'm bringing us out in the open now is because apparently I've made a vow on my magic to drop the mask if I had survived the Basilisk Fang in my arm. Which reminds me; you, me, and Hermione need to talk when she wakes up." Harry said as they clambered up the stairs.

"Wait, if it's been five years why have your appearances stayed the same?" Ginny asked.

"Because we have powerful glamours on us that hide our true height and looks. Of course with us breaking our masks we'll have to remove our glamours. Thankfully we were supposed to be thirteen by the beginning of next year so we could blame the growth spurt on puberty, which if I might add we have already been through." Harry said.

"Those were horrible times." Ron said with a shudder as he remembered the mood swings their bodies went through because of the magic of puberty that would develop their inherent magical abilities.

When they reached and entered the Hospital Wing they were beset upon by Molly and Arthur Weasley. Molly immediately hugged her youngest, and only, daughter whereas Arthur hugged Harry and Ron. Though Harry had placed Gilderoy on the bed before he was hugged.

"My baby! You're safe! Oh I thought I had lost you." Mrs. Weasley shouted as she hugged Ginny.

"Thank you boys for saving my daughter!" Arthur said as he hugged the two boys.

Soon they were released from their hugs and Harry saw Dumbledore approach them. This was where Harry smirked as he was prepared to flay Dumbledore in front of his two staunchest supporters.

"Harry my boy, you seem to have come back safely." Dumbles said with the god damn annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"Safely? Dumbledore, I had a nice little chat with our mutual friend Thomas Marvolo Riddle. He told me some of the naughty things you've been doing." Harry said, his smirk deepening when he saw Dumbledore's face pale.

"Harry! That was rude!" Molly scolded Harry.

"Oh, you think so? Would you still believe it if you knew that Dumbledore could have stopped this from happening in the first place?" Harry said.

"You must be kidding my boy." Dumbledore said, trying to fix everything.

"Oh no I kid you not. Thomas told me that he was the one to open the Chamber last time and that you knew where the entrance was. He also told me that you knew it was him who opened the chambers but did nothing and went along with Hagrid's expulsion. One more thing, he also said that he could sense your presence near him when he was possessing Ginny and again did nothing about it. Hey Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, do you want to know who Thomas really was?" Harry said, that last sentence said with every bit of mischievousness as he could manage.

Harry quickly brought out his wand and repeated the spell that Tom had used to do the trick early in the Chamber.

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE ___

_Quickly the letters rearranged themselves and as they did so the faces on Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley paled._

__I AM LORD VOLDEMORT ____

__"You knew that he was Voldemort! You knew that he was possessing our Ginny! YOU FOUL, WORTHLESS, OLD MAN!" Molly shouted as she swung her wand, a spell shooting out the wand, hitting Dumbledore which caused Dumbledore to be flung across the Hospital Wing, unconscious._ _

__Harry whistled, amazed at the power of Molly Weasley. Of course that was to be expected as Molly Weasley was known by the friends of the Weasley children to be the equivalent of a Mother Bear. It was after a half hour of fussing over the three of them that they left with Molly telling them not to be alone with Dumbledore for the remainder of the year which was about two weeks later. It was from there that Poppy Pomfrey came over and fussed over their wounds. She had asked Harry to explain the hole like scar in his arm to which he responded that it was from the Basilisk and lied, saying that Fawkes had healed it._ _

__It wasn't until a week later that everyone who was petrified was cured with the Restorative Draught. In the duration of that week Harry had managed to gain a new House Elf in the form of Dobby by freeing him from Lucius Malfoy. It the day after the Draughts were administered that Harry, Ron, and Hermione met in the Room of Requirement._ _

__"So what is it that you have to tell us Harry?" Hermione asked as she lounged on the comfy sofa while Harry and Ron were lounging on their own sofas._ _

__"Well for one as you know we are dropping our masks. Secondly, something happened to me in the Chamber that I believe Magic itself had pushed to happen." Harry said._ _

__"What exactly do you mean?" Ron asked._ _

__It was with this that Harry stood up and began taking off his shirt. It was revealed then what Harry meant. Across his back were pure white scales reminiscent of the basilisk that Harry had killed._ _

__"That's not the only thing, I've developed fangs along with venom sacks and apparently Basilisk eyes. Also um my blood appears to be very acidic." Harry said._ _

__"Wait, how do you know that your blood is acidic?" Hermione asked._ _

__"Well I had been preparing some of our potions and had cut myself. My blood ate through the knife, the table, and even some of the stone." Harry said sheepishly._ _

__"Only you Harry, only you." Hermione said with a sigh and Ron chuckling._ _

__"Well, anyways, what I want you guys to do is help me find out exactly what I have become. I refuse to believe that I'm something new. Despite my luck I am not that unlucky." Harry said._ _

__"Alright then, we'll get on the research. Though I'll have to stop at Diagon Alley at some point as we only have a week left before we head back home. Speaking of home, what are you going to do about the Dursleys?" Hermione asked._ _

__"Simple, I'm not going to stay there, rather I'm going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. No sense in staying with them if I don't have to hide myself anymore." Harry said with a snort._ _

__"Alright then, don't forget to write this year." Hermione said with a mischievous smile on her face._ _

__"That wasn't my fault and you know it!" Harry said, mock glaring at her._ _

__"Of course it wasn't." She said, shrieking when Harry and Ron teamed up against her and began to tickle her._ _

__Slow the week passed by and it was End of Year Feast where they saw the return of Hagrid from Azkaban. From there Gryffindor once again won the House Cup because of Dumb-as-a-door's interference, further pushing the idea that Dumbledore favoured Gryffindors. After that all the students parted and got onto the Hogwarts Express. The journey was long as usual but one interesting thing was that Draco Malfoy did not try to find them as he usually did. What did happen was that Ginny and a blonde-haired girl with dream-like eyes joined them in the compartment._ _

__"So, I thought over what you said and have decided. I want to join you guys." Ginny told them straight up._ _

__"Alright, but who is this?" Harry asked._ _

__"Ah, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a bit quirky but she's a wonderful friend." Ginny said._ _

__"You must be Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. I can see that you have a strong future ahead of you oh Master of Death." Luna said with her dream-like voice_ _

__"Uh, thank you." Harry said with a smile._ _

__From there they chatted amicably as the train ride went on, soon enough playing exploding snaps. It was from the station platform that the five of them departed._ _

__It wasn't until a month into the summer that Harry had got any letter detailing information of what he was. It was in fact Hermione who sent him the letter with the answers._ _

___Dear Harry,_ _ _

___It took me some time but I finally managed to find what we were looking for. Apparently while you do not have extreme bad luck you do have some form of it as you appear to be a creature that is endangered, a Lamia. In the package attached to the letter is a book to help you understand your situation along with a book that you might find interesting. Please do read them in full. Also along with that bit of information you had sent a letter we are meeting on your birthday to go to Gringotts to test for inheritance right? Anyways be careful please, according to the news Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. He's the one who is said to be the person who revealed your parents' location to Voldemort. Though I'm a bit iffy about it as there is no record of a trial. So how the hell did they convict him? See you in a week!_ _ _

___Sincerely,_ _ _

___Hermione Granger ____ _

___Ah, so he was a Lamia. Although that bit about Sirius Black was a bit disconcerting. He unwrapped the package and they revealed two books. One was a book about Lamias and their behaviours the other was book that Harry did find incredibly interesting. It was a book about parselmagic written in parselscript. Harry first turned his attention to the book about Lamiae. The book was a bit boring at first, explaining how their kind came to be, not through a woman who ate children but rather through a magical snake sharing its magic with a witch. This allowed the woman to turn into a snake at will and speak Parseltongue. As the woman's line progressed through thousands of years other it soon came to the current Lamia. Lamia were born as male or female just like any human being however the way that the gene is unlocked is a bit odd. In order for the gene to be unlocked the person had to be bitten by a venomous magical snake. Another thing that was different was that both the females and the males of the species were able to produce young but only the men could really impregnate others though nowadays there was a procedure that allowed two females to have a child. The ability to have a child interested Harry as even as he hit puberty he noticed that he didn't really pay attention to the girls at Hogwarts. Rather he realized that he was staring after the males, figuring it out one day when he was staring at Oliver Wood's arse for a bit too long. Another interesting fact was that the Lamia took on the characteristics of the snake that bit them. It detailed that foolish Lamiae have attempted to awaken their blood with a Basilisk but none were successful as the venom appeared to too strong for their magic to absorb._ _ _

___"Great, another thing for me to be special at," Harry snorted. "At least it explains as to why I have the Eyes of Death and the acidic blood."_ _ _

___The week then passed by quickly with Harry gleefully learning from the book on Parselmagic, wanting to gleam the secrets that its pages held. Also in the week he learned how to assume his snake form. The form that he took resembled a much, much smaller version of the Basilisk that he had killed. Soon enough it was Harry's birthday and he heard a knock at his room's door. He opened it and was met with hugs by Hermione and Ron._ _ _

___"Happy birthday Harry!" Hermione said as she placed the presents on the bed._ _ _

___"Hey mate! Mom, Dad, and Ginny send their regards and ask that you keep safe." Ron said._ _ _

___"Haha, well the sentiment is much appreciated. How about we go to Gringotts before I open the presents eh?" Harry asked, with Hermione and Ron agreeing._ _ _

___They exited the room and headed out into Diagon Alley and towards Gringotts. When they entered they approached a teller and greeted him with the proper bow and words. They asked him to take them to the Inheritance room to which the goblin obliged. They were brought to a room that held long pieces of parchment and a red quill. The goblin told them to simply write their name at the bottom of the parchment with the quill, which he explained to be a Blood Quill, an instrument that wrote with their blood and was to be only used for Inheritance claiming and signing legal documents as it was otherwise illegal. The trio did as such and were shocked when the parchment began to glow and words were starting to be written on it. The words that were forming seemed to be a family tree for each of them. After the tree was drawn words were written to the right of the tree. The three were shocked as to what the words read._ _ _

___Hermione Jean Granger –_ _ _

____Lady to the Most Ancient and Noble Founding House of Ravenclaw_ _ _ _

____Lady to the Ancient and Noble House of Granger ____ _ _

____Ronald Billius Weasley –_ _ _ _

_____Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble Founding House of Hufflepuff_ _ _ _ _

_____Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prewett ____ _ _ _

_____Harry James Potter –_ _ _ _ _

______Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble Founding House of Slytherin_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble Founding House of Gryffindor_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Formerly Peverell)_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black ____ _ _ _ _

______"Well Harry, that's a lot of titles you have there. Though I got to say I wasn't expecting the founders at all." Hermione said._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Founders? I wasn't expecting Prewett, I thought that it would have gone to Bill." Ron commented._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lords and Lady, here are your rings. For you Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor the Slytherin and Gryffindor rings have merged as have the Potter and Black rings." The goblin said, presenting them with the family rings._ _ _ _ _ _

______The three of them quickly took up the rings and slipped them on, feeling the magic from the rings snap onto their core. It was from there that the goblin led them to a meeting with their account managers who told them of their wealth. Each of them had a extremely substantial amount of wealth that they could spend frivolously for their entire lives and not even make a scratch into their wealth. Of course Harry and Hermione found it interesting that Ron fainted when he saw how much wealth he had, as he had never really had much to his name. From there on they went to go shopping, each of them given a mokeskin bag that was directly linked to their vaults. They first went to buy robes fitting of their station as Hermione had argued that they would eventually have to present themselves to the Wizengamot to claim their seats and that it'd be best to be able to dress for the occasion. Then they went to the book store where Ron quickly got them books on Wizarding Etiquette and books on Wizarding Law as he figured they would need to learn how to act when in the presence of Purebloods and needed to know the laws for when they attended Wizengamot. Of course they didn't just get those books as Hermione and Harry went off to find other books as well as their books for their next year. Hermione and Harry were taking Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes while Ron was taking Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Divination. Afterwards they went to various stores to get other supplies such as potions ingredients, brand new trunks, and other things. They then headed back to Harry's room at the Leaky Cauldron where Harry opened his various presents. He had gotten some food from Mrs. Weasley, a book on Magical Snakes from Ron as well as a broom servicing kit, another Parselmagic book from Hermione, and some rare potions ingredients from Hagrid, collected from the various animals of the Forbidden Forest. All in all his birthday was an interesting one. Soon enough the month passed by and it was time for them to head back to school. This year would be different, they would take the castle by storm and begin forming their court, or as Hermione liked to call it, the Court of the Snake King._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> And bam! The first chapter is done! Read and Review please! Hopefully this chapter was decent enough. Hopefully I can update the other stories by the end of this week.


End file.
